


curiosity satisfied

by belatedwannable, curtainflames



Category: ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), 로드 투 킹덤 | Road to Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Soundbooth Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainflames/pseuds/curtainflames
Summary: Hwitaek has a praise kink and Seungjun likes being told what to do. A private soundbooth session gives them the opportunity to explore both their desires and each other more closely.
Relationships: Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Lee Seungjoon | J-US
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	curiosity satisfied

Seungjun can spot a kink a mile away and the second he sees Hwitaek hide his face at praise for his arrangement, he  _ knows _ that if he ever gets the chance, he wants to explore the fellow leader’s love of compliments more closely. Over the next few days, their lives slowly but surely intertwine throughout recording and rehearsals, and their bodies seem to follow the same direction, drawn to one another as though magnetized. There are hugs that start a little too soon after they gather together and go on for a little too long, hands lingering on backs, and a near-constant exchange of affirmations. 

Their members notice. It’s hard not to, especially for the ones who worked on the collaboration stage, who had to watch Hwitaek's googly eyes for Seungjun during recordings. It's no surprise then when the two start passing messages through these members in attempts to be more "subtle". 

"Hyunggu said to tell you that Hwitaek hyung wanted to see you in his studio to…help with some recordings," Hyojin tells him one night when they finish practice, "and to add a winky face when I relay the message. Don't you two text each other?" 

"We do, but I'm assuming it's an invitation to you too," Seungjun replies as he grabs his phone and Hyojin plops down next to him. 

"I think Hwitaek hyung would have addressed the group chat if he wanted the both of us," Hyojin elbows him lightly. "Go get your man." Seungjun only smiles to himself this time, bringing up his messages with Hwitaek. Sure enough, there’s a message with a shy emoji asking if he had gotten the memo from Hyojin. After Seungjun tells that he’ll be over soon, he can’t help the butterflies in his stomach as he packs up his bag. 

Somehow, all the awkwardness that infiltrated their texts melts away the second they step into one another’s presence. From the breathy little “hi” that Seungjun gives Hwitaek at the door to the way their fingers casually weave together as they make their way down the halls, everything feels normal and natural and  _ right _ . The second they’re behind closed doors, Seungjun finally gets the courage to ask for what he’s wanted all this time.

“Hyung, can I kiss you?”

Hwitaek looks up at him, slightly startled at the boldness of the question. Just as Seungjun opens his mouth to laugh his request off or take it back, Hwitaek’s smile turns indulgent and relaxed. He’s at ease now and that’s refreshing to see on the face of someone under so much pressure. “Anytime, Seungjunie.”

Seungjun kisses him with passion and energy, but it’s Hwitaek who takes control, his fingers letting go of Seungjun’s hand to thread through his hair and pull him closer. When they separate for air, Seungjun gasps, “I’ve been wanting to do that ever since we were last here.”

“Oh, really?” Hwitaek’s curiosity is piqued now. He always loves it when people share their ideas with him and he has a particular fondness for the person standing in front of him. “Was there anything else you wanted to do when you were here?”

“I…” Seungjun blushes bright pink and Hwitaek thinks it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. “I wondered what it would be like if it was just the two of us with the glass between us...what you might ask me to do. I liked it when you gave me directions.”

Seungjun’s not the only one who can spot a kink. Hwitaek noticed the way Seungjun grew flushed and flustered during his session, remaining professional but perhaps with something deeper. He’s patient though, so he waited until he could hear it from Seungjun himself. And what he’s hearing is music to his ears.

“Thank you for telling me, gorgeous.” Hui pauses, sensing Seungjun has more to say.

“I use the traffic light safeword system,” Seungjun continues as his hands trail up to Hwitaek’s waist, “red for stop.” Seungjun’s hands pause at Hwitaek’s abs. “Yellow for slow down.” Now, a slow glide up Hwitaek’s chest. “and green for go.” The final destination is his shoulders where he looks back into Hwitaek’s gaze with a small smile. 

“And which light’s on now?”

“Green.” With a light chuckle, Hwitaek captures Seungjun’s lips again, a much more brief liplock before the younger heads into the recording booth. Hwitaek moves to his chair, watching as Seungjun enters and sets up the space. He thinks the way Seungjun moves to the chair in front of the mic excitedly is adorable, and when he’s settled with his hands laying in his lap, Hwitaek presses the intercom button. 

“Ready?” Seungjun sends him a cute thumbs up. “Alright, just before we start, there’s no cameras in there and the walls are soundproof so...be as loud as you’d like.” Hwitaek can’t help the grin that appears when Seungjun’s cheeks flush again and his sweater paws rush to cover them. “Now, can I see your pretty chest, Seungjun?” 

Curling his hands at the hem of his sweater, Seungjun pulls up, bunching as much as he can to his neck. Hwitaek’s eyes trail from the slender waist to the pink nipples, causing his tongue to peek out in satisfaction. “How cute, especially those perky nubs. Can you play with your left one for me?” 

Seungjun holds his sweater in his left hand as his right hand moves to tug and pinch at his left nipple. The action draws out a small whine that the mic picks up, instantly drawing a groan from Hwitaek. He stays quiet for a while, watching as Seungjun plays. It’s mesmerizing, the light fingers circling at the nipple then pinching, producing more whines. The younger then licks the tips of his fingers before returning to his nipples, causing Hwitaek’s curiosity to grow. 

“What are you thinking of right now?” Hwitaek asks after he lets Seungjun switch sides. Seungjun sucks on his other fingertips now, getting more wetness, before he plays with his right side, sighing in content at the feeling. 

“Oh, just what it would feel like if you were licking here,” Seungjun answers as he arches his back, letting out another whimper. With the arch, Hwitaek can see a solid outline in Seungjun’s shorts. 

“You can also touch down there if you’d like,” Hwitaek allows as he leans back, “If I were in there with you, I would definitely be helping you out of your shorts as I lick your nipples.” To Hwitaek’s slight disappointment, Seungjun has to drop his hand that was holding his sweater to start unzipping his shorts. However, Seungjun stuffs the hem into his mouth, knowing exactly what Hwitaek would like to see. When his zipper is down, Seungjun stuffs his hand in his underwear, fisting at his length while he continues his ministrations on his nipples. 

Sometime between his coordinated pinches and strokes, Seungjun pulls out his reddening cock, glancing at Hwitaek through the glass. It's quite a sight to him: Seungjun with one slick hand running up and down his length while the other pinches and pulls above. The fact this is on full display for him makes Hwitaek's jeans strain at the pressure, but what makes it worse are the noises coming from Seungjun. If the muffled whines could make him this hard, who knows what the free moans will do… but Hui is ready to find out. 

"You can use both hands now," Hwitaek offers after taking in the delightful melody of Seungjun squirming in his seat, "and take the sweater out of your mouth…I want to hear your voice." With that, the sweater flutters down back over Seungjun's body and his hands engulf his cock. 

"Did I ever tell you how hot you sound when you’re in charge? You phrase things so nicely, but I can feel the power. You like it lots, don’t you? I thought about this moment, but I didn't realize it would be this hot..." Seungjun starts to babble a bit once his mouth is free to Hwitaek's surprise. Maybe it's a feature once the younger is riled up enough and Hwitaek thinks it's adorable. 

“Mmm, sounds like you’ve been thinking about me quite a lot.” Hwitaek sounds confident, as if he’s preening at the thought. “Tell me more about your thoughts, beautiful.”

  
“It started with your mouth, hyung. The way you snarl and lick your lips onstage and your high notes. They’re famous. I wondered if you wailed like that when you came.”

At the compliment, Hwitaek’s hand moves to rub at himself as he presses the intercom button again. “I see. Anything else?”

“Y-your arms. We watched your videos for research once we knew you were joining the show and you like to wear tank tops. There was one...you were singing about erotic things with Jinho hyung. And I couldn’t stop thinking about you doing the things you were singing about...with me.” He’s blushing as he trails off, but Hwitaek won’t let him off the hook that easily.

“Did you touch yourself while you were thinking about me?”   
  


Seungjun nods and his face is now the most adorable shade of red. “Y-yeah, I put your part on repeat and fingered myself, imagining it was you pushing inside me, opening me up to…”

“To what?” Though Hwitaek can fill in the blank pretty easily himself, he craves the validation that comes from hearing the explicit desire from Seungjun.

“To take your cock,” Seungjun gasps out exactly what Hwitaek wanted to hear and the older has the biggest grin as he watches through the glass, pressing the intercom button once more.

“Can you look on the music stand, gorgeous? I left a present on the corner for you.” 

Seungjun looks puzzled, but he does as he’s told, smirking as he finds a little bottle of lube perched on the shelf. “You knew I’d be in here? Doing this?” He pauses, anticipating the explanation.

“If you hadn’t wanted to go further, I would have hidden it and you would never have known it was there.” How easily the tables turn! Hui’s blush is obvious in his tone as he says, “I would very much like to fuck you at some point tonight. May I ask for your color, Seungjunie?”

Seungjun stops examining the bottle and looks directly into the glass, locking eyes with Hwitaek who is growing more and more nervous by the millisecond. “Green, hyung. I want you inside me so badly.”

The directions come after a pause as Hwitaek visibly struggles for words, but he finds them eventually. “Take off your shorts for me, baby. Put your foot up on the chair so I can see. That’s it. Perfect. Such a cute little hole. Slick up your fingers and circle one around your rim. How does that feel?”

  
Seungjun’s mouth is open in a cute ‘o’ shape and he’s making desperate little whimpers that go straight to Hwitaek’s cock.

“Work the first finger inside. I’ll even let you choose which one since you’ve been so good for me.”

Seungjun chooses his middle finger and pushes in halfway, his head tipping back in pleasure. The sight of him in bliss is enough to make Hwitaek think that yes, he could die happy now, having beheld the greatest wonder on earth. “Feel good, Seungjunie?”

“Yeah,” Seungjun is too far gone to say much more than that and the fact that he’s already wrecked and they’ve barely begun is the sexiest thing Hwitaek’s ever heard.

“Take your finger in all the way if you can, gorgeous.” He moans along with Seungjun as he follows instructions beautifully and his finger slips inside. “Can you work two in for me? Take all the time you need.”   
  


But Seungjun knows that he can take two of his own thin fingers fairly easily, so he looks directly at Hwitaek while he fits the second one inside, watching as Hwitaek eyes his hand. The awe and arousal blended in Hwitaek’s expression makes Seungjun smirk, amused by how much he can impress him. While he works two fingers in and out, letting all the little noises slip past his lips, Seungjun tries to glance at what Hwitaek is doing. Despite the angle, he catches a glimpse of unzipped jeans with a fist dug into his underwear, sparking Seungjun’s curiosity. How much will it take for Seungjun to see what’s underneath? 

When Seungjun gets an idea into his head, he often likes to go on a little ramble about it. And today, he has ideas about what he wants Hwitaek to do with him. “Please, you look so hot. I can see you touching yourself now, hyung. Your mouth is open and I wish I could hear the sounds you’re making. I bet they’re gorgeous just like you. You don’t have to use your hand. Why do that when you can use me instead? I’m all stretched and waiting for you, see? I bet your cock can fill me up so much better than my little fingers can. I want you inside me. Want to come apart on your cock. Can I? Can I please?”

“Hmm,” Hui thinks for a moment, half due to his surprise from the sudden string of pleas and the other half due to his sudden need for more of them. “I would love to fill you up, but do you think just two fingers can prep you for me?” 

Seungjun whines in return when Hwitaek doesn’t fall for his first attempt at begging. However, he takes up the challenge and shifts in his seat to fit a third finger in. Moving closer to the mic, Seungjun lets out his loudest breathiest moan as he starts moving the three digits in and out. His wrist will probably be sore tomorrow from all this prep but from the looks of Hwitaek’s condition, he won’t be needing to use his fingers much longer. 

“A-ah, fuck,” Seungjun draws out, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back. His voice is loud, the booth’s acoustics amplifying his voice.

“What are you thinking about now?” Hwitaek asks for the nth time. 

“O-oh, I just…hit my spot and thought about how much louder about I would get if  _ you _ were doing it.” If that doesn’t do it, Seungjun thinks he might actually cry. His teary eyes have been known to be rather convincing, but he’d rather not resort to his secret weapon for their first time. There will be plenty of time for that later.

Seungjun is filled with satisfaction when he hears Hwitaek’s voice over the intercom, breathless and wrecked this time, with the best question he’s heard since he entered the booth. "Do you want to get fucked against the wall in there or on the couch in here?" Hwitaek thinks that the first would be hot, but the second might be more comfortable for--

“You’re,  _ ah, fuck _ , so strong, hyung. Please hold me up against the wall and take me just like that. W-wanna wrap myself around you so bad, need you inside me.”

Grabbing a condom from his top-secret stash, Hwitaek hurries into the recording booth, undoing only his belt and pants and sliding the condom on, the bare minimum required to get the job done. Seungjun welcomes him, wrapping his long legs around Hwitaek’s waist and his arms around his shoulders as the older presses a fervent kiss to his lips

Their kiss stretches out longer than either of them anticipated as the two finally get to touch each other after waiting for so long. Seungjun soon gets impatient, grinding down on Hwitaek’s erection. Letting out a whine when they pull apart, Hwitaek lines himself up, pressing his tip on the already wet hole while ravishing Seungjun's neck, murmuring about how hot he was through the glass. 

“You’re radiant under the lights, you know that, right? The arch of your neck alone has me captivated. If you ever get a vacation from the cameras, let me know so I can mark up that gorgeous canvas. I’d make it my fucking masterpiece.” Seungjun moans at the prospect.

“Your chest is such a treasure trove too. Such sensitive nipples. When they sparkled under the light, I thought about diamonds and how beautiful you’d look in them.” Hui’s hand skims over Seungjun’s stomach, causing his muscles to flex.

"Your moans were so fucking gorgeous. I would put them in my next song if I could. God, even the way you breathe is sexy." Hwitaek murmurs as he pushes in, careful to go slow at first. It’s not an exaggeration to say that he almost cries at the tight, wet heat closing around his cock. True, he’s always been easily moved to tears, but this is different. This is unfiltered pleasure, pulsating through his every receptor. 

Ever ready to please, Seungjun applies Hwitaek’s comments right away, making absolutely sure that not a breath is lost as he adjusts to the stretch. His whimpers and whines make Hwitaek nip at his shoulder just hard enough to leave a mark and Seungjun’s fingers thread through the older's hair, tugging slightly to get Hwitaek to make a noise of his own.

"Your voice is equally hot if not hotter, hyung," Seungjun gasps as Hwitaek lets out satisfied grunts from the hair tugs. Shifting his hips so Seungjun is pressed further into the wall, Hwitaek starts a steady and hard pace, drawing out all of Seungjun' higher-pitched moans of his name into his ears.

"Genius." Seungjun feels Hwitaek’s grip tighten at the word as he shifts to hit the spot that makes Seungjun shout with pleasure.

“What did you say?” Hwitaek’s eyes are wide from arousal and something else, like he can’t quite believe his ears.

“I said you’re a genius. Music, performance, and now sex. Brilliant, pure and simple.” Seungjun is sincere, even though what they’re doing right now is anything but pure.

As Seungjun's compliments get muddled with pleasured moans, Hwitaek feels a heightened thrill in being able to extract such precious noises. This exhilarating feeling motivates him more to fill Seungjun up with every thrust as they both get closer to their high. 

Being filled to the brim has Seungjun scratching at his back, clinging to Hwitaek as he hits his breaking point, already pent-up from earlier. "F-Fuck, hyung, I-I want to cum with you." Seungjun’s breathing is ragged and labored as he makes his request, his fingers digging in as if he’s afraid it might not be granted.

Hwitaek snakes a hand between them, closing his fingers around Seungjun's dripping cock. "I'm almost there, sweetheart. We'll do this together." One, two, three, four strokes for both of them is all it takes. Hwitaek takes a minute to catch his breath before easing out of the younger and disposing of the condom.

Hwitaek carries Seungjun out of the booth to the couch, setting him down to clean the stray streaks on both of them. After he is done, he is faced with Seungjun's open arms and wide smile which he can't deny. Hwitaek arranges himself comfortably on Seungjun’s lap as the two exchange soft kisses, silent thank-you notes to each other.

Seungjun smiles into their kiss, "Seems like we were both paying attention. You like compliments and I like commands. Would you like to do this again sometime?"

“Sure, I had a fantastic time and shared interests make sex a lot easier.” Hwitaek pauses to take a breath. He doesn’t know whether Seungjun is interested in more than a kinky fling, but he didn’t get to this point in his career without taking risks and he won’t back down now. Better to face rejection than to never try.

But Seungjun wins the race to speak. “Actually, I was wondering whether you might be interested in maybe...somewhere outside the studio?” 

Hwitaek chuckles, running a hand through Seungjun’s hair. “I didn’t know you were so kinky. I’d be glad to take you anytime and any place--”

“T-That’s not what I meant!” Seungjun huffs as he catches Hwitaek’s hands, playing with them in his own. “I heard you don’t go out much. So, I wanted to take you on a date...so you’re not cooped up in here too long.” 

Hwitaek’s smile could illuminate the room if the lights weren’t already on. “A date? Where could we go?”

“A meal, a walk by the river, anywhere as long as it’s with you. Just the two of us. You deserve a little break.” Seungjun is earnest in his affection and that makes him even more beautiful.

“So do you,” comes the reply, easy and smooth. This is the way communication is supposed to be, as inevitable as gravity and just as reliable. There’s something about the bond of leadership that allows them to carry each other’s burdens in a way that relieves pressure for them both. Such a connection defies the laws of emotional physics, but here it is. Its existence cannot be denied.

Later, much later, when they’re cleaned up and fully clothed, intertwined on the couch, Seungjun’s limbs tangled perfectly around Hui’s body, clinging to him like ivy to a wall, Hui says what he’s thinking, “I want to tell the whole world you’re mine.”

Seungjun answers him, on the verge of sleep, but awake enough to know what he wants, what he’s wanted since he first heard the guide track for their collaboration. “Then do it and I’ll do it back, but not in an obvious way. We’re both skinship types. I’m sure it’ll be fine. The cameras won’t care as long as we don’t look uncomfortable.”

When they watch the broadcasts in a joint viewing with both their groups, they both blush bright red as they watch the footage and realize they’re not very subtle at all. But it doesn’t matter as Hwitaek presses a kiss to the top of Seungjun’s head despite the members’ rolled eyes and “get a room”s. Everything he needs is laying on his lap; the world and the competition be damned. It brought them together and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors’ Note: We started our RTK watchbuddy journey knowing full well that lots of headcanons about new crossover ships were going to be sparked. We could never have imagined there would be this many. With this fic out in the world, we still have 40 pages (and counting!) of RTK-inspired fic ideas that have yet to see the light of publication. Thanks for reading our first one! This ship and the boys in it are near and dear to our hearts. We welcome comments! You can also find Celia (belatedwannable) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable).


End file.
